


Bunk Buddies

by Alexxis_Jayde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cagefic, Hell Fic, Luci loves Sammy, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Samifer - Freeform, Torture, dont h8 me, he just has an odd way of showing it, this is so awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxis_Jayde/pseuds/Alexxis_Jayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is barely in The Cage for an hour before he breaks. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Buddies

Sam is barely in The Cage for an hour before he breaks. 

He begs and pleads, and says all the things that he supposes Lucifer would want to hear. But the Angel won't listen, only clicks his tongue and continues working on him, determined to drive Sam insane.

"Please, please, I'll do anything. I'm yours. Please, just..." Sam's voice is rough from screaming, his mind sore from the torture. And he's exhausted from the way that Lucifer seems to never touch him, but he's in him and picking away at the most fragile structures of his mind, tapping gently until they collapse and, all in all, destroying Sam from the inside out with delicate precision.  

Lucifer sighs, looming over Sam like a blanket of darkness. "What do you want, Sam?" he asks in a voice that is too gentle to be anything but frightening. He stops, and for once Sam feels Lucifer's presence leave him. The loss of contact is sudden and painful and leaves Sam feeling empty and cold. 

Furrowing his brow, Sam stares into the darkness that envelopes him. He can't see Lucifer, but he's there, he knows it. He gives a small whimper, not knowing how to answer. Lucifer had asked this question several times before, and each time it had been a "wrong answer." Nevertheless, he opts for the truth, as he had before.

"I want to leave."

The silence that follows is deafening and deadly and Sam wonders if this is the sound of an awaiting death. He wonders if Lucifer will finish him, killing him once and for all. But, he knows better than to realistically cling to that hope.

Moments later, Lucifer has a newfound burst of energy and hes back in Sam's mind, in his soul, in his _everything_ as he permeates throughout him, coursing through his veins and seeping into every crack and corner of the hunter's being. Sam feels so completely full of the white-hot burning sensation that all he can do is stare sightlessly at the surrounding darkness and hope to God - or to whoever's in charge now - that he dies soon. 

"Don't tell me that you're mine, because I already _know_ that, Sam." Lucifer's voice floods through Sam and the words echo in his tarnished mind as he fights to comprehend them. His voice is quick, venemous, dangerous. But not exactly angry. More than anything, he sounds wounded and disappointed, like hes scolding a misbehaving child. "What will it take to make you fully understand that?" 

His voice pulses through Sam like a drug, the drawn-out vowels making Sam drowsier with each word. 

" _Mine_."

"Yours," Sam pants when he finds his voice again, after Lucifer's grip on his mind loosens. "Anything. Please. Anything -"

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer's voice soothes, and he still can't see him, but he can feel him, he can feel him _everywhere_. He is the darkness Sam sees, the air he breathes, the blood in his veins.

"Anything," the hunter repeats. He just wants it to end. He wants to be free.

A sigh breaks through the quiet, and it's too gentle and too soft to be anything but menacing. 

"I know, Sam."

And with that, Lucifer goes back to working on Sam, determined to drive him insane - and he's already almost there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con isn't usually my thing but idk I got bored and wrote this. Lucifer does so totally love Sam ok he's just a poor baby that doesn't know how to express it IDK OK DON'T JUDGE ME IM SORRY. *hides*


End file.
